


Didn't Expect That

by Zelan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelan/pseuds/Zelan
Summary: Fir and Felicia are battling alongside each other against Emblian forces. Sometimes it wears on them a little.





	Didn't Expect That

Two quick strikes is all Fir needs to take down the white-haired mage. He grimaces, clutching at the long slashes along his torso, and flees the battle.

It was a smart decision. He was completely outmatched; his magic hadn’t affected Fir in the least. She’d have run, too, if she were him.

Her attention is caught by the Summoner, who stands some ways away from the battle, directing the four of them. She frowns as she realizes that their gestures are somewhat frantic - and meant for her. She takes off in the direction that they’ve indicated.

Fir had thought that she was running as fast as she could, but the sight of Felicia being attacked by a sword-wielding flier brings her heart into her throat and she pushes herself to go even faster.

Felicia’s black-and-white uniform is torn. Blood runs down a gash on her neck, dangerously close to her jugular. Felicia scrambles backwards on her hands, trying to get to cover, but the warrior bears down on her, sword at the ready.

Fir isn’t quite close enough to help. She dreads what she knows is coming next. She’s seen it time and time again; Felicia being run through, beheaded, shot in the heart or eye. She’s resurrected safe and sound each time, but Fir knows from experience that dying is not a pleasant sensation. Besides, it wears on her, having to watch Felicia get struck down, each time just as gory as the last.

But just as the flier is pulling back her sword, Felicia’s hand flicks and a dagger slices through the air, impaling the flier right in the gut. She jerks back in surprise and pain.

“Didn’t expect that, did ya?” Felicia teases with a satisfied smirk. The flier yanks the dagger out and tosses it away, giving Felicia a murderous glare, but that extra time was all that Fir needed.

She streaks towards the flier, leaping into the air and bringing her sword down in a crushing blow to her shoulder. The flier is caught off guard, unable to even parry the attack, and the resulting cut is debilitatingly deep.

The soldier cries out and wastes no time in retreating now that the balance has shifted. Breathing hard, Fir trudges toward Felicia, who smiles sweetly up at her.

“Nice hit,” Fir says, crouching down to wrap the other girl’s arm over her shoulders.

“Thanks,” Felicia says, beaming with pride. “I’m glad to help!” She winces a bit as the two of them stand, but is able to walk without much trouble.

Fir looks up at the Summoner to see them making the ‘all clear’ symbol and sheathes her sword, using her now free hand to hold Felicia’s. “I was worried she was going to kill you. I wish you’d stick closer to the rest of us so we can look out for you.”

Felicia gives Fir’s hand a squeeze. “I know you do. But I have to do my part fighting alongside the group. Besides, you’ve probably died just as many times as I have. None of us are indestructible.”

In the distance, Fir sees Cecilia and Jaegen galloping towards the two of them on horseback. She sighs, laying her head on Felicia’s shoulder. “You’re right. I just hate seeing you get hurt.” She shakes her head sharply.

“Never mind. You fought wonderfully today.” She forces a smile. “Let’s get you to the Summoner so you can get healed up.”


End file.
